Titles
Titles are short nicknames that appear above your Gamertag/PSN I.D. in Red Dead Redemption's multiplayer mode. There are various titles that reflect the personality of the gamer, a title can be changed while in the Outfitter menu. As a player gains experience and levels up, or as they complete Challenges in their Journal, more titles will become available to them, There are five categories that a title may fall under - Experience Level, Challenges, Weapon Skill, Competition, and Stats. Rank Titles There are 50 titles to be earned as the player levels up, along with extra titles gained by completing Challenges and such. Pvp Challenges Titles Shootout Gang Shootout Kill Streak I Kill Streak II Kill to Death Ratio Unstoppable I Revenge Trickshot I Trickshot II Hold Your Own I Hold Your Own II Grab the Bag I Grab the Bag II Gold Rush Free Roam Challenges There are 68 possible titles rewarded for completing Free Roam challenges. Three of them are unique to the PS3 version of the game. Sharpshooter I Master Hunter I Survivalist I Lawbringer I Outlaw I - Public Enemy Outlaw I - Bounty Outlaw I - Survival Outlaw II - Outlaw Gang Outlaw II - Public Enemy Killer Outlaw II - Public Enemy Kill Streak Master Hunter II Sharpshooter II Survivalist II Lawbringer II Lawbringer III Weapon Skill There are 24 titles rewarded for completing Weapon challenges. *Repeated Killer *Volcanic Killer *Winchester Wielder *Schofield Assassin *Pump Action Killer *Springfield Killer *DYN-O-MITE! *Double Death Dealer *Sawed Off Shooter *Rolling Block Bully *Pyro *Efficient Pyro *Horseman Summoner *Semi Auto Pistolero *Semi Auto Shotgunner *Carcano Killer *Buffalo Butcher *Henry Hurter *High Powered Killer *Double-barreled Killer *Bolt Action Assassin *Evans Reaper *LeMat Muertre *Mauser Murderer Stats There are 8 titles rewarded for completing Stat challenges. *Wanderer *Explorer *Pioneer *Cloudwalker *Shotgun *Bad Driver *Trampler *Dizzy Trivia *The system of titles is similar to that of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The list below will show some spoofs which the titles bestow; * The 'Ike Clanton' Award - Named after a gunslinger who participated in the OK corral gunfight. * The Kid - Very possibly named after the famous outlaw, Billy The Kid although it could also be a referenced to The Sundance Kid . * The Duke - Referencing the nickname of famous western actor John Wayne. * 'The Good', 'The Bad', and 'The Ugly' - Direct references to the film; 'The Good, The Bad and the Ugly'. * The Unforgiven - Named after a Clint Eastwood western film. * Searcher - Named after John Ford's classic western 'The Seachers'. * Forty-Niner is a direct reference of the miner forty-niners, a group of miners in the old west that had a mine collapse, killing most all miners and forcing the whole site to close. Those who survived had to rely on begging for money using the line "Spare some change for a forty-niner?" * The titles 'Kept it Secret', 'Kept it Safe', and 'Precious' all refer to The One Ring from J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. * 'The Lord of the Flies' title is awarded after killing the boss boar in one of the master hunter challenges in free roam. The title is referencing in particular, the head of a pig a group of feral children mounted on a stake. * The "Cabron" title translates as Bastard, for example "Ese cabrón siempre gana al dado mentiroso" -"That bastard always wins at Liar's Dice" * "El Jefe" means "The Boss" in Spanish. * "The Mild Bunch" and "The Wild Bunch" are direct references to the 1969 western film The Wild Bunch * The term "Motley Crew" has been used for several centuries to refer to a diverse group of "ne'er do wells" (such as pirates). Arguably, hard rock group Mötley Crüe has brought the term to more prominence in recent decades. Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Multiplayer Category:Red Dead Redemption